1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a detecting device and a detecting method. Particularly, the invention relates to a biochip detecting device and a light source detecting method thereof.
2. Related Art
Presently, types of biochip detecting devices are diversified, and a flow cytometer is one of the biochip detecting devices. The flow cytometer can categorize cells suspended in fluid, and can detect physical and chemical properties of the cells. When the flow cytometer is used to categorize the cells, the cells are selectively added with certain charges, and are deflected to outflow from different outlets after passing through an electric field. In this way, the cells in a mixture can be quickly and accurately categorized.
When the flow cytometer is used to detect physical and chemical properties of the cells, since the flow cytometer has a plurality of light sources and photo detectors, when the light irradiates each of the cells suspended in the fluid, the light is scattered to produce a scattered light, and the cell is probably excited to emit a fluorescence light with a frequency lower than that of an excitation light. The scattered light and the fluorescence light are recorded by the photo detectors, and the physical and chemical properties of the cells can be deduced according to detection results of the photo detectors.
Since the biochip detecting device has a high requirement on the excitation light source, once the property of the light source attenuates, it may influence correctness of the detection result. Moreover, when the light source is required to be replaced, a user may need to open the biochip detecting device to disassemble an internal excitation light source element, so as to replace the light source. Even, the user may need to use a specific light source element detector to detect the light source. Therefore, regarding the present biochip detecting device, a simple and effective detecting method is required to detect an attenuation degree of the light source, so as to facilitate the user operating the biochip detecting device.